


Master of Their Fate

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Loveless - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi is injured and Ritsuka needs to make decisions about their relationship.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Their Fate

Master of Their Fate (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

What had Seimei been thinking?

Ritsuka watched Soubi sleep, unconsciously healing the serious injuries inflicted on him by the female Zero team. He looked so pale and fragile, but the younger, male Zero team assured him the man was getting better.

Ritsuka brushed a long lock of hair from Soubi's face. Why had Seimei willed his Fighter to his little brother, who had never known of such things before? He hadn't been prepared at all for this twenty-year-old adult with no ears becoming a permanent fixture in his life. He'd been even less prepared to fall in love with him, and yet he could deny it no longer.

However, Ritsuka was only twelve. He still had his ears and didn't plan to lose them anytime soon. Soubi had promised he had no interest in children, although every move he made indicated he was clearly devoted to Ritsuka.

Was he any older now, really? Maybe mentally. He and Soubi had been through a lot together – just dealing with being master to Soubi's servant forced him to grow up faster than he might have. Still, Ritsuka always had been the more mature of them, ears or no ears. His only childish indulgence was the occasional temper tantrum (caused by Soubi) and the rubber duckie in his bathtub.

All right, so maybe he wasn't grown up yet, and he wasn't prepared to go any further with Soubi than they'd already gone. At least as master, it was his decision one way or the other.

He smiled a little, studying Soubi in slumber. Right then, keeping no secrets and facing no one in battle, he looked younger and more innocent than Ritsuka.

What HAD Seimei been thinking? To save Soubi's life? To continue the Fighter/Sacrifice cycle?

Perhaps right now it didn't matter, so long as Soubi recovered and came back to him.

\--

(Word challenge - Young)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
